Winter Love
by stickgirl512
Summary: La neige tombe dans le lycée Kadic, et c'était une joie pour toute la bande de venir dehors et jouer en se jetant de la neige. Fic spéciale pour le nouveau couple en l'honneur de la série Code Lyoko, roulement de tambours, tout le monde... Le couple Ulrich/Aelita.


_**Salut salut, tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic super classe de l'hiver 2020. Et bien sûr, dans le froid. Avec le vent, le blizzard, la neige et les glaciers. Ce qui représente la source d'inspiration de l'hiver. Bon, passons... Dans cette fic, le lieu va se passer dans le lycée Kadic où dehors, dans la cour, il y a un très grand manteau de neige. Il y aura même du M dans le rating T comme fin de la nouvelle fic d'hiver.**_

* * *

Au lycée Kadic, la neige tombait. Elle le recouvrait toute entière, même la cour de son manteau blanc. Les gros flocons de neige ne cesserent pas de tomber et le vent glacial soufflait légèrement dehors. Du matin jusqu'au soir, lorsque la neige s'était arrêtée de tomber et qu'il y avait encore le vent froid. Celui-ci soufflait dehors, dans la nuit. Dans un silence profond. En gros, tout était calme dehors. Juste le vent froid.

6h du matin, Aelita Schaeffer, une jeune lycéenne de 16 ans aux cheveux roses, se réveilla. Elle se leva de son lit et se dirigeait vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour admirer les flocons de neige qui tombaient dans la cour de l'école.

En fixant la neige pendant quelques secondes, Aelita se détourna de la fenêtre pour prendre des vêtements dans son armoire et aller directement dans les douches se laver.

L'ambiance était détendue lorsque la rose, après s'être lavée et sechée, sortit de la douche pour s'habiller rapidement et aller au réfectoire pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Jérémy et les autres.

* * *

Dans le réfectoire, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses prit un plateau pour servir son petit-déjeuner. Elle prit le nécessaire en vitesse puis, en se retournant, elle vit Ulrich et les autres lui faire signe de venir les rejoindre dans la table à côté de la fenêtre du réfectoire. Aelita, qui fixa ses amis, partit les rejoindre le sourire aux lèvres pour s'installer avec eux.

Toute contente, elle salua le brun en s'installant à côté de lui qui fit de même en lui souriant.

\- Eh ben, Aelita ! T'as l'air en forme, aujourd'hui ! Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Odd.

\- Oh, je vais bien, Odd... Ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Ah, tant mieux, alors... Justement, on allait partir dehors pour jouer, tu veux venir ?

\- Bien sûr, si j'ai du temps ! Répondit la rose en avalant un quart de jus de fruits.

\- Après tes devoirs à faire ? Si tu veux, je peux t'aider. Dit Yumi avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh, merci, Yumi ! Je verrai...

Aelita finit son petit-déjeuner avec ses amis et partirent tous dans la cour après avoir débarrassé leurs plateaux.

* * *

Dehors, tous les étudiants s'amusaient comme des malades à se lancer des boules de neige. Jérémy, Odd et Ulrich se faisaient une longue bataille de boules de neige, entre mecs. Le blondinet avait lancé une boule de neige sur Ulrich qui allait lui rendre la pareille, tandis que Jérémy lançait une boule de neige sur Odd qui s'était retrouvé la tête couverte de neige.

Aelita et Yumi les regardèrent, mortes de rire. Une idée les vint en tête, elles se décidèrent de se joindre à eux pour se préparer des boules de neige, tout en se lançant des regards complices.

\- Yo-hoo ! Les garçons !

Ceux-ci se retournèrent et virent Yumi et Aelita, les boules de neiges dans leurs mains, prêtes à lancer sur eux.

\- Vous vous êtes décidées de nous rejoindre dans notre bataille ? C'est génial ! S'écria Jérémy, tout ravi.

\- Eh ouais, les gars ! Préparez-vous, vous allez souffrir ! Répondit Yumi en contournant son bras autour de l'épaule d'Aelita qui fit de même à son tour.

Les deux lycéennes se mirent en place face aux mecs, les boules de neige entre leurs mains et commencèrent la bataille.

Odd se prenait une boule de neige dans la tronche par Yumi, toute contente de l'avoir visé. Il se releva pour se faire une autre boule de neige.

\- Vengeance ! S'écria Odd en rigolant après avoir lancé une boule de neige sur Yumi qui s'était retrouvée les vêtements couverte de neige.

La brune se mit à courir pour se faire une autre boule de neige et lança sur Jérémy. Le blond avait la tronche couvert de neige, tout comme ses vêtements. A son habitude, Jérémy rigola et lança une autre boule de neige sur Aelita qui, heureusement, s'était retournée et que par chance, c'était sur ses cheveux. La rosée rigola de bon coeur en lançant une autre boule de neige sur Jérémy et elle finit par en lancer une autre sur Ulrich.

\- Haha ! Merde, Aelita ! J'ai de la neige sur moi, là !

\- Oh, excuse-moi, Ulrich ! Rigola la concernée en tendant la main au brun pour l'aider à se relever.

Le sportif accepta son aide avec un grand sourire en prenant sa main vers la sienne.

Les deux adolescents s'échangèrent un petit regard du coin et se remirent à jouer dans la neige. Ce fut la victoire remportée par Yumi et Aelita de l'énorme bataille de boules de neige dans la cour du lycée.

* * *

Il était 9h lorsqu'Aelita partit dans sa chambre pour étudier avant que les cours reprennent. Plongée dans ses études, elle pensait au regard d'Ulrich qui était posée sur elle depuis ce matin dans la cour de l'école. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses rencontrait son regard ténébreux. Le regard d'Ulrich l'avait transpercée et lorsqu'Aelita le croisa, elle sentait son coeur battre à toute vitesse. Au fond, Aelita s'en foutait. Elle aimait Ulrich juste comme un ami, rien de plus.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses soupira et continua ses études, dans le calme, en pensant à autre chose d'autre qu'à elle.

C'était le début des cours où Aelita rejoint Jérémy, Odd et Ulrich en cours de sciences avec la prof : Mme Hertz. Le programme, les 4 amis le connaissaient trop bien. Tout comme les formules, d'ailleurs.

Ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles et la prof commença son cours dans le calme.

* * *

Plus tard, dans la pause du midi, après les cours, Aelita, Jérémy, Ulrich et Odd partirent au réfectoire pour le repas du midi. Comme à leur habitude, ils s'installèrent à leur table avec leurs plateaux et se mirent à manger tout en discutant de tout et de rien, et aussi à rire sur les vannes d'Odd.

\- Bon, les gars... Il faut que j'y aille ! On se voit tout à l'heure, en salle de sport ! Leur sourit Aelita en se levant de la table.

\- Ok ! A tout à l'heure ! Salua sa bande d'amis.

Ulrich observa la jeune fille aux cheveux roses quitter le réfectoire sans un mot. Il fut soudainement interrompu par Odd qui lui adressa un grand sourire en passant son bras autour de son épaule.

\- Eh ben, Ulrich ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Le concerné devint silencieux, suite à cette demande, puis Odd l'entraîna vers les toilettes pour hommes, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Dis-moi tout, Ulrich... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ce n'est rien, Odd.

\- Allez, je t'ai bien vu observer Aelita depuis ce matin. S'il te plaît, Ulrich, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Face à ces mots, Ulrich soupira. Et se résigna à tout avouer au blondinet qui s'était mis en face de lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ok... Mais si tu le dis à Yumi ou à Jérémy, t'es mort !

\- D'accord, mec ! Je dirai rien, ni à Yumi, ni à Jérémy à propos de toi et Aelita, tu peux compter sur moi ! Allez, raconte.

Odd s'installa à côté du brun, le petit sourire aux lèvres, puis laissa Ulrich continuer.

\- Je suis amoureux d'elle...

Le blond fut surpris de cette révélation. Il était sur le cul pendant quelques secondes. Ulrich continua la suite de son explication.

\- Je suis amoureux d'elle en secret, c'est pourquoi j'ai gardé le silence depuis ce matin à propos de notre relation.

\- Oh, Ulrich... Je savais ça, que t'es amoureux d'Aelita, de toute façon, c'est ton secret. Toi et Aelita, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Moi, je ne vais pas m'en mêler ! C'est pas mes affaires et ça me regarde pas.

Le brun rougit rien que d'entendre le nom de la lycéenne aux cheveux roses, et suite à ce qu'Odd avait dit, il prit son ami blond dans ses bras.

\- Merci beaucoup, Odd. Je savais que je peux compter sur toi ! T'es vraiment un meilleur pote !

\- Y a pas d'quoi, mec ! Rigola le blondinet en lui tapotant le dos. Et, en se levant du banc des toilettes, il se mit face à Ulrich et lui demanda :

\- Bon, on y va ?

\- Ouais. Répondit Ulrich en prenant la main d'Odd qui lui tendit en souriant.

Bras dessus et bras dessous, les deux adolescents quittèrent les toilettes pour rejoindre leurs amis à la salle de sport, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

En salle de sport, l'ambiance était moins bruyante avec les élèves du lycée. En parlant d'eux, justement, certains étaient en train de s'entraîner et d'un côté, d'autres discutent entre copains. Sous le regard attentif du surveillant Jim qui les observait de loin en s'assurant qu'il n'y aura pas encore une bagarre dans la salle de sport avec des élèves turbulents.

D'habitude, tout se passait entre Jérémy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi et Aelita qui étaient en pleine discussion. Et d'un côté, il y avait la reprise de l'entraînement avec ces 5 derniers, après leur petite pause.

Le soir, 17h, ce qui annonça la fin des cours pour les élèves de seconde, première et terminale du lycée Kadic. Aelita, après avoir rangé ses affaires, sortit de la salle de classe pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Une fois rentrée dans sa chambre en fermant la porte et après avoir déposé son sac sur le lit, l'adolescente aux cheveux roses regarda par la fenêtre. Elle vit que la neige avait fait son retour.

_Eh ben, il neige déjà dehors... Vive la galère demain._

Aelita soupira, se changea pour enfiler son pyjama et se mit au lit.

* * *

Dans la matinée, après s'être réveillée et levée de son lit, Aelita observa le soleil qui avait éclairé sa chambre. La neige s'était arrêtée de tomber, et il y avait moins de vent glacial qui soufflait dehors. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses prit ses vêtements et partit se laver dans les douches en fermant la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

Une fois l'eau coupée, Aelita sortit de la douche, se sécha, s'habilla et partit directement vers le réfectoire rejoindre ses amis.

Arrivée là-bas, elle se prit un plateau, servit son petit-déjeuner et partit vers la table où ses amis l'attendaient avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut, où est Jérémy ? Les interrogea-t-elle.

\- Dans son ordinateur, en gros, il est dans ses recherches. Répondit Odd en mangeant sa tartine.

Ulrich étouffa un petit rire suite à la réplique du blondinet.

\- Ses recherches ? Mais enfin, Odd.. T'avais pas dit toi-même qu'il était en plein recherche de sites pornos ?

\- Mais pas du tout, mec, riposta le concerné en riant, on ne va pas se mentir. De toute façon, Jérémy fait sa life. Personne ne va l'en empêcher.

\- Ouais. Rigola le brun en avalant un quart de jus d'orange.

Ce fut la fin du repas lorsque la cloche annonça le commencement des cours.

\- OH MERDE ! Les gars, 'faut qu'on parte au cours de Mme Hertz sinon, elle va nous faire passer un savon à tous les trois ! Paniqua le blond.

Plateaux rangés au réfectoire et sacs prits, Aelita, Ulrich et Odd partirent en courant vers le cours de sciences où Mme Hertz les attendait. Cette dernière était furibonde lorsqu'elle voyait des élèves arriver en retard.

En silence, les 3 adolescents s'installèrent à leurs places dans la salle, sans un seul mot, en faisant attention à ne pas se faire griller par la prof de sciences.

Et ce fut le commencement du cours dans un calme olympien.

* * *

Les 10h étaient passés lorsque les élèves sont sortis pour aller jouer dans la cour, en s'offrant encore une fois une bataille de boules de neige.

\- Hé ! Ca vous dit une bataille de boules de neige ? Appela Odd en se levant après avoir rangé son mobile.

\- Oh que oui ! Répondit Yumi.

\- Cette fois, nous allons pas perdre face à vous, les filles ! Lança Jérémy.

\- Ouais, et vous allez vous prendre plein la gueule ! Ajouta Ulrich.

\- C'est ça, c'est nous qui allons vous mettre une pâtée, les mecs ! Lança la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs en rigolant. Pas vrai, Aelita ?

\- Ouais !

\- Dans ce cas, c'est parti ! S'écria Odd en préparant déjà sa boule de neige.

Et ils commencèrent leur bataille de boules de neige jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient couverts de neige tous les cinq. Bataille perdue par Yumi et Aelita, et remportée par elles. La sonnerie annonce la fin de la récré, les 4 amis se dêpécherent de partir en cours. Yumi fit de même en se dépoussiétant.

Les cours se déroulèrent normalement lorsqu'Aelita, Jérémy, Odd et Ulrich discutèrent de tout et de rien. Et sans être grillés par le prof !

Dans l'après-midi, les 5 amis s'amusèrent dehors dans la neige, comme des petits fous. Après leur jeu, ils se séparèrent pour aller en cours.

* * *

A la fin des cours d'après-midi, il était 17h lorsque les cours de sports étaient terminés. Ulrich resta au gymnase pour s'entraîner au peine maximale ( je sais pas comment on dit ce genre de sport qu'Ulrich pratique, enfin bref... ), après avoir allumé la radio que Jim lui avait confié.

Lorsque le brun s'entraîna, la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit la personne qu'il connaissait rentrer dans le gymnase, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était Aelita.

\- Je savais pas que tu venais là.

\- Oui, car j'étais au foyer avec Jérémy et Odd. Yumi est déjà rentrée chez elle parce qu'elle a les exams à préparer. Le bac, quoi, expliqua la concernée.

\- Je vois, je vais continuer mon entraînement.

\- Ok.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses partit s'asseoir sur le banc vers le mur en se détournant d'Ulrich pour se mettre face au brun qui reprit son entraînement. Sous le regard d'Aelita qui sortit son mobile de sa poche.

Là, on avait remarqué qu'Aelita et Ulrich s'échangèrent un sourire. Un sourire de complicité.

Ouais, c'était ça. De la complicité.

Un long silence régna dans la gymnase entre Aelita qui écoutait du DJ dans son mobile et Ulrich qui s'entraînait au sport de peine maximale, juste on entendit le bruit de la musique qui venait de la radio-cassette.

\- Aelita ? Appela Ulrich en éteignant la radio.

\- Oui ? Répondit la concernée qui retira ses écouteurs des oreilles.

\- Ca te dit qu'on va s'amuser dehors ? Il y a encore de la neige.

\- B-Bien sûr...

Après l'entraînement, Aelita se leva du banc en rangeant son portable et ses écouteurs dans sa poche, puis partit aider Ulrich à porter la radio-cassette vers le matériel d'équipement où Jim rangeait les ballons de foot, de volley-ball, basket et handball.

Ils quittèrent la gymnase pour aller vers les dortoirs. Et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre d'Ulrich, tous essoufflés. Jim n'était pas là, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter avec les autres classes.

\- Aelita, tu peux m'attendre à côté de la porte ? Je récupère mes fringues de rechange dans mon armoire, c'est pas long.

\- Bien sûr, je ne bougerai pas de là ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Et il partit vers sa chambre.

Aelita se mit dos au mur à côté de la porte. Elle ressentit une chaleur dans son bas-ventre lorsqu'elle pensa au brun. A ses yeux, il était vraiment très beau ! Son esprit était occupé par Ulrich. Même son coeur était à lui.

_C'est certain, je l'aime..._

Rien que d'y penser, Aelita rougissait.

Ulrich sortit de sa chambre, avec les vêtements et une trousse de toilette dans les mains. Ce qui fit sursauter Aelita lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre.

\- Oh, t'as fait vite !

\- Ouais, bon, on y va ? Lui demanda le brun en lui tendant la main.

\- Ouais. Répondit Aelita qui accepta tout en lui prenant sa main.

La main d'Ulrich était chaude, mais agréable. Même douce en même temps.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte des douches, discrètement. Dedans, il y avait moins de monde alors, Ulrich demanda encore une fois à Aelita de l'attendre à côté de la porte le temps qu'il se lave et qu'il s'habille, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses accepta en se mettant contre le mur à côté.

* * *

Il était presque 18h lorsqu'Aelita s'assit par terre, dos au mur, le mobile à la main. Lorsque celui-ci sonna, elle décrocha.

\- Allô ? Odd ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Allô ? Oh, rien. Jérémy est parti dans sa chambre et moi, je reste un peu au foyer avec les autres car ils sont en plein jeu vidéo. Lança Odd dans un élan gêné.

\- Ok. Dans ce cas, j'attends Ulrich parce que... Tu sais. Lui et moi, on va retourner à la gymnase pour reprendre l'entraînement. Tu n'as pas à t'inquièter, Odd ! Ce sera pas long avant que Jim débarque encore pour tout foutre en l'air ! Amuse-toi bien ! Allez, à toute !

\- A toute, Aelita.

La conversation avec Odd se passait tranquillement vu que le blondinet était encore dans le foyer en train de se défouler, ce qui offrit un petit sourire de soulagement à Aelita, qui rangea son mobile.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses entendit la porte s'ouvrir et reconnut le visage blasé d'Ulrich qui sortit des douches, habillé avec les affaires de toilette dans les bras. Les deux adolescents retournèrent dans la chambre d'Ulrich pour que le brun rentra, déposa ses affaires et sortit en fermant la porte de sa chambre pour rejoindre Aelita qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

Ce fut dans la bonne humeur qu'Aelita et Ulrich reprirent ensemble le chemin du couloir vers la sortie du lycée Kadic, en se souriant.

* * *

Dans la cour, il faisait froid, le vent glacial soufflait sur les deux lycéens. Il y avait encore de la neige lorsqu'Ulrich et Aelita marchaient prudemment.

Le brun s'arrêta et se mit face à Aelita qui fit de même en lui tenant la main.

\- Bon, on va commencer notre bataille de boules de neige ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Oui, sans que le surveillant Jim ne vient nous emmerder tous les deux... Lui répondit Aelita en remontant son écharpe.

Ulrich lui adressa un petit sourire, fit une boule de neige et la lança sur le visage d'Aelita qui avait déjà préparé sa boule.

\- Hé ! Ulrich ! Espèce de salaud !

\- Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire, le salaud ! Prépare-toi ! Lui lança le brun en rigolant.

Aelita lança sa boule de neige sur Ulrich qui l'esquiva et qui prépara en même temps une autre boule de neige pour le lancer sur elle. Celle-ci fut jetée sur les cheveux d'Aelita qui rigolait en ramassant encore une fois de la neige pour en faire une nouvelle boule.

La boule de neige qu'avait lancé Aelita se retrouva en pleine face sur le visage d'Ulrich qui rigolait tout en se dépoussiétant.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses éclata de rire, le brun retira la neige de son visage et, après avoir fait une autre boule de neige, la lança sur elle. Et se mit à courir.

Aelita se mit à préparer une autre boule et se lança à sa poursuite. Elle le lui lança dans les cheveux, ce qui faisait retourner Ulrich qui courut après Aelita. Le brun réussit à l'attraper et ce fut un moment où les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent par terre, dans la couche de neige.

Ulrich se retrouva au-dessus de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui rougit, et qui n'osa pas faire un mouvement, ni même de le repousser. Il était beau. Très beau. Elle pouvait sentir son visage et son souffle prêt du sien. Ulrich eut un sourire en l'observant rapidement, sa Aelita était jolie avec ses yeux verts, elle était plus que désirable. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, Ulrich ne put s'empêcher d'y penser. Sa future amante lui faisait perdre la tête. Le sourire aux lèvres, il passa doucement sa main sur la joue d'Aelita qui rougit comme une tomate. Et qui le laissa caresser sa joue, en continuant d'approcher son visage qui était à quelques centimètres du sien.

Le brun sentit qu'Aelita avait posé sa main sur le sien. Sa main était douce, et chaude en même temps. Derrière son gant qui était couvert de neige.

Ulrich saisit sa main qui était posée sur sa joue, y déposa un petit baiser dessus, sous le regard curieux d'Aelita qui rougit. Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, enserrant sa main sur la sienne, joignant ses doigts vers les siens.

Sans aucune hésitation, Ulrich déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Aelita, qui rougissait de plus belle face à ce contact. Décidant de réagir, Aelita ferma les yeux, ouvrit sa bouche, laissant la langue douce d'Ulrich passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Celle-ci était plongée sur la sienne.

Leurs langues jouaient entre elles.

Ce fut un instant où Ulrich colla son bassin à celui d'Aelita, qui enroula ses bras autour de la taille du brun, tout en le serrant contre lui, profitant de cette douce sensation qu'Ulrich lui offrait. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent après s'être échangé un long baiser.

\- Pardonne-moi... S'excusa Ulrich en se détournant d'Aelita, rouge pivoine.

Celle-ci ne disait rien, toujours allongée sur la neige, elle s'approcha un peu plus d'Ulrich en le tirant par le col de son blouson et l'attirer vers elle.

\- Oh, ferme-la.

Aelita l'embrassa à son tour, en lui lançant un sourire entre les lèvres du brun qui lui rendit la pareille.

\- Bon, il est tard... On doit rentrer dans nos chambres avant que Jim débarque et nous voit là, souffla Ulrich en se relevant pour tendre la main à Aelita.

\- Oui. Sourit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en attrapant la main d'Ulrich qui l'aida à se relever.

Main dans la main, après avoir retiré la neige de leurs vêtements, les deux amis rentrèrent ensemble au lycée en courant, en s'échangeant un regard complice à l'abri des autres regards et en riant de leur connerie.

* * *

Arrivés devant la chambre d'Aelita, ils s'arrêtèrent à côté de la porte lorsqu'Ulrich attira Aelita vers son torse. Il la saisit par la taille en la regardant dans les yeux. Aelita enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son beau brun, en caressant son dos.

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Après leur baiser langoureux, ils se détachèrent en reprenant leurs souffles.

Tandis qu'Ulrich tourna les talons avant de saluer Aelita, celle-ci le stoppa en tirant la manche de son blouson.

\- Ulrich, attends...

\- Ouais ? Répondit Ulrich en se retournant vers Aelita.

\- Hmm... T'es... T'es libre, demain soir ? Demanda la lycéenne aux cheveux roses, devenant rouge tomate.

Ulrich s'approcha d'Aelita, le sourire aux lèvres, en la regardant droit dans les yeux et lui déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Bien sûr... Bébé.

Après lui avoir répondu, il l'embrassa et la salua en lui faisant un signe de la main.

\- A demain, Ulrich !

Et le brun partit en direction de sa chambre.

Aelita rentra rapidement dans sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière, s'adossant contre cette dernière, rouge pivoine. Elle pensait au baiser avec Ulrich et n'arrivait pas à le sortir de la tête. Il n'y avait pas de doute, Ulrich occupait sérieusement son coeur et aussi son esprit. Son nouveau petit-ami lui plaisait encore. Son samouraï de son cœur, son sportif sexy, enfin bref... C'était son sportif à elle.

Aelita se déshabilla complètement pour mettre son pyjama et se mit au lit, en pensant à l'image de son beau brun.

Le matin arriva lorsqu'Aelita se leva de son lit. Dehors, la neige fondit très peu, le vent froid souffle moins et le soleil brillait.

La sonnerie de son portable l'interrompit. Aelita le prit et vit un message de Yumi.

**A : Aelita**

**Hey salut ! Ça te dit une virée shopping après les cours cet aprèm ? Il paraît qu'il y a les nouvelles collections d'hiver qui viennent tout juste de sortir.**

Un magnifique s'illumina entre les lèvres d'Aelita qui n'hésita pas à taper sa réponse à son interlocutrice.

**De : Aelita**

**Bien sûr ! A quelle heure ?**

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses était si fière, elle attendit que Yumi lui répondit.

**A : Aelita**

**14h, ce sera pas long. Après le shopping d'hiver, on va en cours.**

A cet instant, Aelita envoya un dernier message à son amie aux cheveux noirs.

**De : Aelita**

**D'accord. C'est vrai, les cours vont reprendre donc, nous devons faire vite ! A cet aprèm !**

Après avoir tapé son dernier message, Aelita sortit de sa chambre pour effectuer sa toilette rapidement dans la salle des douches.

Lorsqu'elle finit de se laver et de s'habiller, elle sortit de la salle et en s'arrêtant devant la sortie du lycée, Aelita envoya un message rapide à son chéri.

Elle rangea son portable dans son sac et sortit du dortoir des filles, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Aelita arriva dans le réfectoire en prenant son petit-déjeuner. Le plateau dans les mains, elle salua sa bande qui l'attendait dans la table. A son habitude, Aelita s'installa à côté d'Ulrich qui la salua, puis s'échangèrent tous les deux un sourire et un regard complices.

Ce fut dans un ambiance que les 5 amis mangeaient leurs petits-déjeuners en discutant de tout et de rien.

Vers 9h, ils se séparèrent et partirent dans leurs cours. Yumi en cours de gym avec le surveillant Jim Moralès. Aelita, Jérémy, Odd et Ulrich, comme d'hab, en cours de sciences avec Mme Hertz. Merde, décidément, c'était pas bon pour les 4 adolescents.

De plus, ils devraient faire gaffe à leurs derrières.

Les 4 amis s'installèrent en vitesse à leurs places, sortirent leurs affaires de cours de sciences, sans éviter de faire tomber quelque chose. D'un côté, heureusement que la prof de sciences n'avait pas entendu un seul objet suspecte tomber par terre dans sa salle de sciences. Car sinon, c'est les emmerdes !

Dans un profond silence, ce fut là que Mme Hertz commença son cours.

* * *

Les 10h sont passés, et ce fut la récré avant la reprise des cours. Dans la cour, les étudiants jouaient encore à se lancer des boules de neige. Le vent glacial n'arrêtait pas de souffler dehors.

Aelita remonta son écharpe jusqu'à son nez, suivit Jérémy et les autres pour s'asseoir dans le banc. Elle regarda Ulrich et Odd discuter en ce qui concernait les cours qui vont reprendre à la fin de la récré.

Ulrich se leva du banc en suivant le blondinet pour ramasser des couches de neige dans la cour du lycée, et les deux adolescents, les boules de neige dans leurs mains, se mirent derrière Aelita et Jérémy.

\- BANZAI ! Cria Odd en jetant une boule de neige derrière Aelita.

\- Hé ! Je savais que vous feriez ça ! S'énerva Jérémy, en se levant du banc.

\- Eh ouais ! Haha... Oh putain ! Vous verrez vos têtes ! Rigola le blond tout en se refaisant une autre boule de neige.

\- Bon, ok ! Vous l'aurez voulu, tous les deux ! S'exclama Aelita qui se leva pour aller ramasser de la neige.

\- Oh merde ! Ok, c'est parti !

Et les 4 adolescents se mirent à s'amuser à se jeter de la neige entre eux.

Yumi arriva pour se joindre à eux, en jetant de la neige sur Odd. Celui-ci rigola en jetant la boule de neige sur la brune. Ulrich jeta une boule de neige sur Aelita qui ne tarda pas à préparer sa boule qu'elle jeta sur le brun. Et elle finit avec une autre en la jetant sur Jérémy. Le blond à lunettes rigola en jetant sur Aelita une boule de neige sur son manteau, ce qui fit rigoler la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Yumi jeta sa boule de neige sur Ulrich, ce qui fit pousser le brun à en jeter une sur elle qui se marra sur sa tentative. La brune avait les cheveux et les vêtements couverts de neige, tout comme Aelita, Odd et Jérémy. Même le brun avait les vêtements couverts de neige, comme son visage.

Les 5 adolescents riaient entre eux, lorsqu'Odd entendit la sonnerie du lycée.

\- Bon, les gars ! La reprise des cours est là, et mon petit doigt me dit qu'il faut se bouger en cours de maths avant qu'on se fasse écarteler ! Dit-il en allant récupérer son sac.

\- T'as raison ! De plus, j'y tiens à ma vie ! Ajouta Ulrich en prenant son sac après avoir enlevé la neige de ses vêtements, tout en aidant Aelita à se relever.

\- Ouais, moi, de mon côté, les gars, j'ai cours d'italien et franchement... Ca m'enchante pas du tout, si vous voulez savoir la suite. Avoua Yumi.

\- Ouais, on se voit cet aprèm, Yumi ! Sourit Aelita en prenant son sac.

\- Ouais, Aelita ! A 14h !

La brune lui fit un signe de la main en prenant son sac puis partit à son cours en courant.

* * *

Dans la salle de classe, les 4 adolescents s'installèrent à leurs places, comme à leurs habitudes, sous les regards inquiétants des élèves de seconde qui se posaient déjà des questions.

Sur ce coup-là, ils étaient presque foutus.

Le prof se détourna d'eux et commença son cours dans le silence.

* * *

Il était 12h30 et ce fut l'heure du déjeuner dans le réfectoire.

\- Aah ! J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils servent comme menu, ce midi ! S'écria Odd, tout excité de la bouffe qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

\- D'après nous, c'est cordon bleu et hachis parmentier. Répondit Jérémy.

\- Ouais, si on veut... Mais ça me plaît ! Dit joyeusement le blondinet, en courant pour prendre son plateau dans le réfectoire.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Aelita prit à son tour son plateau en mettant son repas pour rejoindre la table du fond. En suivant le blondinet jusqu'à la table, elle s'assit et attendit Ulrich et Jérémy qui finissent de prendre leur repas du midi.

Ils arrivent vers les deux adolescents en déposant leurs plateaux sur la table. Ulrich s'assit à côté d'Aelita qui lui sourit. Le brun fit de même.

Yumi les rejoint en les saluant, tout en déposant son plateau, après s'être installée entre Jérémy et Odd.

Pendant que les 5 amis mangèrent, le surveillant Jim Moralès vint dans leur direction.

\- Bonjour, les cachottiers ! Oh, rassurez-vous ! Je ne viens pas pour vous, Ishiyama, Belpois et Della Robbia ! Dit-il en désignant du doigt Ulrich et Aelita qui étaient sur le point de finir leurs repas.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Jim ? Demanda Aelita, inquiète.

\- J'aimerais que toi et Ulrich, vous venez à l'entraînement au basket avec les autres secondes et premières, après les cours, vers 16h. Et après , vous m'aidez à ranger les équipements dans la salle. Compris ?

\- Ok, monsieur, répondit Ulrich, et, en se tournant vers Aelita, toi et moi, Aelita, nous allons donner tout le maximum et après, on s'casse. Ok ?

\- Ouais. Répondit la concernée en lui souriant.

Le surveillant partit, laissant les 5 amis qui étaient sur le cul pendant quelques secondes.

\- Nous avons échappé belle, les gars... Ne put s'empêcher de s'essouffler Odd.

\- Tu l'as dit, mec.

Les 5 adolescents finissent le repas et sortirent du réfectoire pour prendre l'air avant la reprise des cours.

Jérémy planifia le plan à ses amis sur le programme de cet après-midi en ce qui concerne dans la salle d'informatique à la bibliothèque du lycée Kadic. D'après le blond à lunettes, ça devrait être ça...

\- Les révisions pour les exams de fin de seconde, t'es sûr ? Interrogea Odd, surpris.

\- Ouais, en plus, ce sera l'été que nous allons être en pleines épreuves de bac.

\- Eh ben, merde... Moi, de mon côté, les gars, j'ai bac en juin, vu que je suis en première. Avoua Yumi.

\- La chance ! Et toi, Ulrich ?

\- Ben, je m'donne de mon mieux pour réviser car à cause de mon connard de daron du fait que j'ai des notes catastrophiques. Dit le concerné en passant sa main sur son front.

\- Putain, j'ai toujours su qu'avec ton père, t'as les emmerdes au cul. Soupira Odd.

\- Tu l'as dit, mec.

\- Je peux même t'aider à réviser si tu veux, fit Aelita en posant sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

Ulrich lui sourit, soulagé qu'Aelita, sa Aelita, lui sauverait la mise.

\- Ah ouais ? Merci beaucoup, Aelita !

\- Mais de rien, sourit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Ce fut qu'après, les 5 amis se levèrent du banc pour rejoindre les salles de classe avant la sonnerie.

En cours d'histoire-géographie, c'était le calme absolu. Les élèves travaillaient, le prof qui notait le cours sur le tableau noir et les 4 amis dont Odd qui bossait et en même temps, il regardait dehors. Ulrich, Aelita et Jérémy qui suivaient le cours en silence. En gros, c'était le silence radio qui régnait dans la salle de cours.

* * *

Les 14h étaient passés, lorsqu'Aelita et les garçons sortirent de la salle de classe pour partir vers le cours. Elle vit Yumi dehors, qui l'attendait devant la grille, son sac à la main.

La brune avait tout prévu pour la journée shopping de cet après-midi.

\- Alors, on y va ? Prête, copine ? L'interrogea-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

\- Plus que prête ! Répondit Aelita, toute enjouée en serrant la main de Yumi sur la sienne.

Et les deux jeunes filles partirent en ville, en direction vers le centre commercial, loin du lycée Kadic.

Ensemble, elles fréquentaient les magasins de beauté, de vêtements et accessoires, tout en faisant des essayages et même s'offrir des choses.

Elles partirent même au resto pour s'offrir des cheeseburgers, en parlant de tout et de rien.

\- Il paraît que tu t'entends bien avec Ulrich. Fit Yumi en avalant un quart de soda. Et il semblait qu'il a des yeux que pour toi ! C'est pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Vu comment il te regarde, ça prouve que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil.

\- Tu te fais des idées, Yu-

\- Allez, l'interrompit la brune, arrête avec ça ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Je ne dirais rien.

Aelita soupira, rendit les armes.

Elle expliqua à Yumi ce qu'elle et Ulrich étaient au gymnase lorsqu'ils rangeait tout le matériel de sport dans la réserve et qu'après, ils s'étaient amusés dehors, dans le froid.

\- Enfin, voilà ! On s'est juste amusé à se jeter de la neige. Et à propos de la première fois, je compte ne pas demander à Ulrich car, je risque d'avoir honte de sa réaction...

\- Je vois. Pourquoi on ne va pas au magasin d'à côté ? Compte sur moi, je vais t'y aider. Nous sommes amies depuis le collège, pas vrai ?

\- O-Oui, renchérit Aelita en rougissant.

Elle finit de manger son cheeseburger, débarrassa son plateau et revint vers Yumi en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Merci beaucoup, Aelita.

\- Y a pas d'quoi, chérie ! Lui sourit la brune.

* * *

Plus tard, après le resto, les deux lycéennes arrivèrent à la boutique où il y avait des parfums, hygiènes et autres produits de bains. Elles arrivèrent dans le rayon où il y avait des produits de soins.

\- Euh, Yumi, t'es sûre que c'est là ? Demanda Aelita en voyant des boîtes de préservatifs et lubrifiants.

\- Bien sûr, et en plus, toi et Ulrich, vous avez besoin d'avoir votre moment intime donc c'est pourquoi, je t'ai fait traîner là... Pour arranger ton problème ! Claironna Yumi en se mettant derrière Aelita, les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je te remercie, Yumi... T'es vraiment une amie !

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses choisit une boîte de préservatifs au hasard, en souriant à Yumi qui l'encouragea à continuer dans sa relation avec Ulrich.

Les deux filles partirent en caisse pour payer leurs affaires et se mirent en route pour le lycée.

* * *

Il était déjà 15h lorsqu'Aelita et Yumi reviennent du centre commercial, avec des bonnes choses dans les mains. L'adolescente aux cheveux roses remercia Yumi pour cette journée shopping et fila rejoindre Odd, Ulrich et Jérémy en cours. Yumi fit de même de son côté parce qu'elle avait cours de français.

\- Eh ben dis donc, t'as dévalisé les boutiques ! Remarqua Odd en remarquant le sac d'Aelita rempli.

\- Oui, en plus... Yumi et moi, nous nous sommes bien amusées au centre commercial. Avoua la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en rangeant ses affaires.

\- Ah ! Autant pour nous. Il est temps pour nous d'aller en cours avant que Jim nous tombe dessus. Déclara Jérémy en ramassant son sac.

\- T'as raison, allons-y ! Remarqua Ulrich en regardant de son côté.

En courant vers la salle de cours, Aelita saisit la main d'Ulrich qui lui tendit, sans qu'Odd et Jérémy le remarquèrent derrière eux, puis arrivèrent là-bas, essoufflés.

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent une demi-seconde et partirent à leurs places chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de classe, tout était calme comme à son habitude entre le prof qui faisait son cours et les élèves qui écoutaient. Certains discutaient entre eux.

\- Ulrich ? Appela Odd, en regardant son ami qui était plongé à fond sur son cahier.

\- Ouais ? Répondit le concerné en tournant les yeux vers son ami blond.

Le blond n'hésita pas, s'approcha un peu plus d'Ulrich, puis lui demanda.

\- Tu fais quoi après l'entraînement de basket ?

\- Aider Jim à ranger le matériel de sport et étudier pour les exams. Répondit le brun.

Un sourire douteux se dessina dans le visage d'Odd qui devina ce que son meilleur ami allait faire d'autre à part étudier. En connaissant Ulrich, Odd savait déjà son petit manège.

\- Tu vas rester avec Aelita pour l'aider et faire des trucs entre vous ? C'est ça, ton excuse bidon ?

\- Euh... En quelque sorte !

\- C'est ok, mon pote, encouragea le blondinet en enroulant son bras autour d'Ulrich, demain, tu vas m'expliquer tous les détails, ce sera entre nous. D'accord ?

\- Ouais, j'te le promets ! Sourit le brun à son ami.

Et les deux adolescents retournèrent à leurs études lorsque le prof continua son cours sans leur prêter attention.

* * *

Il était 16h, eh ouais... Les 16h étaient passés lorsqu'Aelita, Odd, Jérémy et Ulrich se séparèrent.

Odd et Jérémy partirent chacun de leur côté vers leurs chambres, tandis qu'Ulrich et Aelita se mirent en route pour rejoindre le surveillant Jim.

Le brun prit la main d'Aelita dans la sienne, se mirent à courir et, arrivés vers la gymnase, ils entrèrent dedans.

Les deux adolescents retiennent leurs souffles. Chacun part déposer son sac dans les vestiaires respectifs. Ils remontèrent à l'étage où il y avait le terrain de basket.

\- Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt, tous les deux ! S'écria Jim, qui voyait Ulrich et Aelita arriver, essoufflés de leur course.

\- Désolé, m'sieur... S'excusa Ulrich.

\- Que doit-on faire, Jim ? Interrogea Aelita, en remarquant les étudiants s'entraîner au basket.

\- Comme vous ne pouvez pas vous entraîner avec les secondes et premières, qui sont pas de votre classe car ici, c'est d'une autre classe de seconde et l'autre de première, et vous allez me rendre bien utile.

\- En quoi nous pouvons vous rendre utile, Aelita et moi ? Souffla Ulrich, en serrant la main de sa petite-amie dans la sienne.

\- Vous allez me servir de stagiaire et de remplaçant au basket. Toi, Aelita, tu t'occupes des tableaux à noter sur mon ordinateur en face et toi sur la table d'à côté, Ulrich... Tu remplaces un élève car de toute façon, t'es le seul qui est en sport. Allez, c'est parti !

Les deux adolescents s'exécutèrent, partirent chacun de leur côté, Aelita vers l'ordinateur de Jim et Ulrich sur le banc pour attendre qu'il soit appelé par le surveillant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, tous les étudiants jouaient au basket tandis qu'Aelita travaillait dans l'ordinateur sur les tableaux concernant les programmes sur les sports que Jim lui avait ordonné de faire. Ce que fit Aelita en souriant.

Lorsqu'elle mit à prendre des notes sur le cahier que Jim lui avait laissé à sa disposition, elle regarda Ulrich, qui avait remplacé un étudiant, jouer tout en rougissant. Ouais, on peut dire... Elle rougissait sur son t-shirt qui était mouillé à cause de la sueur ! Ulrich transpirait sous ses yeux. Il avait trop chaud.

Aelita rougit comme une pivoine jusqu'aux oreilles, sans prêter attention au stylo qu'elle avait fait tomber par terre.

Elle se retint, détourna du regard du t-shirt de son homme, ramassa directement le stylo qui était tombé et se remit au travail. Sans que le surveillant Jim la voit comme ça et ne se pose des questions.

_Ce soir, je lui dirais ce que je ressens..._

Aelita trouvait son petit-ami sexy avec le t-shirt mouillé qui lui collait sur son torse. Ouais, Ulrich était putain de sexy aux yeux d'Aelita.

_Oh merde, il est trop beau..._

Rien que d'y penser, Aelita se sentait bien avec lui, entière avec lui.

Elle sait qu'Ulrich l'aimait. En le connaissant depuis qu'elle avait été matérialisée par Jérémy et venue sur Terre auprès de ses amis, elle le savait.

En revanche, Ulrich lui plaisait. Le brun était vraiment très beau.

Très beau, sexy. Un bijou magnifique aux yeux d'Aelita.

* * *

Le soir, vers 17h, Ulrich sortit du gymnase pour aller se laver dans les douches. Aelita avait tout une paperasse à faire avec l'ordinateur de Jim donc, il allait attendre qu'elle termine. Après s'être lavé et habillé, Ulrich sortit du dortoir pour retourner au gymnase rejoindre Aelita, le sac à la main.

Celle-ci se mit à courir vers le brun en le serrant dans ses bras qui fit de même à son tour.

Ensemble, ils reprirent le chemin vers les chambres en courant, main dans la main. Ils riaient après leur fuite lorsqu'Aelita ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, invitant Ulrich à rentrer, puis venir vers la fenêtre. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se plaça à ses côtés.

\- On s'est bien amusé, hein ? Dit le brun en rigolant.

\- Oui, avec la gymnase et la neige qu'il y avait dehors, c'était génial... S'amusa à répondre Aelita en riant à son tour.

\- Que dirais-tu de passer à l'autre étape... Avec moi ? Murmura Ulrich à l'oreille gauche de sa chérie.

\- Euh... Je...

_Merde, Aelita... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Donne-lui sa réponse, bon sang..._

Ulrich l'observa quelques secondes, puis soupira.

\- Si t'as pas envie, je vais pas te forcer...

\- D'... D'accord.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda le brun, étonné de la réponse d'Aelita.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord... Je suis vraiment d'accord de passer cet étape, comme...

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ulrich.

\- Comme faire l'amour avec moi ? Dit-il en prenant le menton d'Aelita qui rougit de plus belle.

\- Oui. Avoua la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avec un petit sourire.

Ulrich, heureux de cette réponse, prit Aelita dans ses bras. Son amante posa sa main sur son visage en le regardant. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le regard vert d'Aelita et le regard brun d'Ulrich. Une parfaite harmonie entre eux.

Derrière eux, la neige commença à tomber dehors. Le vent glacial soufflait, comme si il avait fait son grand retour.

Aucun des deux n'y prêtait attention.

Ulrich prit le visage de son amante entre ses mains et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue rentra en contact avec celle d'Aelita. Elles entamèrent un ballet fiévreux.

Sans couper le baiser passionné, Ulrich enleva le manteau d'Aelita qui tomba à terre. L'adolescente aux cheveux roses fit de même. Ses mains passèrent sous le t-shirt du brun qui regarda sa petite-amie soulever celui-ci. Aelita le retira et vit un corps fin et bien dessiné qu'elle n'hésita pas à caresser du bout des doigts. Cela excita Ulrich qui attrapa ses fesses et la fit s'asseoir sur le bureau.

Son futur amante rigola face à ce geste et serra son homme dans ses bras.

Le brun reprit son activité en passant ses mains glacées sous la robe d'Aelita qui tressaillit de ce contact. Il le lui enleva, la faisant tomber à côté de la chaise du bureau.

Aelita se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant lui, sans la moindre pudeur. Elle approcha Ulrich encore plus d'elle, l'embrassa en lui caressant son dos qui était déjà en sueur. Ulrich fit glisser les bretelles de son soutien-gorge. Avant de le dégrafer, il souleva Aelita du bureau où elle s'était assise et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Il l'allongea doucement et se mit au-dessus d'elle pour finalement retirer son soutien-gorge qu'il jeta par terre, avec les autres vêtements.

Le brun embrassa Aelita en descendant sa langue vers ses seins laiteux qu'il découvrit, et qu'il mordit tendrement. Il se mit à lécher ses mamelons sensibles qu'il embrassa, en les suçant doucement. Il descendit vers son nombril en déposant quelques petits baisers.

Le brun s'arrêta, se leva en se mettant face à Aelita qui fut si frustrée.

\- Aelita, suce-moi...

\- Hein ? Mais... Rougit la concernée.

\- S'il te plaît, suce-moi...

Aelita s'approcha d'Ulrich, se mit à genoux en débouclant sa ceinture qu'elle fit tomber par terre. Elle baissa lentement son pantalon. Tremblante, elle baissa son boxer, tout en prenant son membre en bouche, sous les ordres d'Ulrich. Elle suça son homme avec toute la passion qu'elle pouvait lui fournir. La main d'Ulrich se posa sur sa tête en la caressant légèrement, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer.

Aux yeux d'Aelita, le brun aimait ça.

\- Nhh... Aelita...

L'adolescente aux cheveux roses sourit, elle continua sa douce torture. Elle titilla le gland de son petit-ami qui eut des frissons qui parcourent tout son corps.

\- Nhh... Putain... Continue...

Ce que fit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle continua de sucer le sexe de son chéri jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme éclate à l'intérieur.

\- Aelita, je vais...

Celle-ci comprit qu'Ulrich allait jouir, alors, elle se mit à continuer sa douce torture lorsqu'elle sentit que le brun attendit qu'une chose : sa libération.

\- Ngghh !

Il jouit dans la bouche d'Aelita qui avala. Le brun s'allongea sur le lit tandis qu'Aelita se plaça à côté de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça t'a plu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- C-Carrément, j'étais impressionné par ta façon de sucer. Répondit le brun en lui déposant un baiser sur son front.

Et en ajoutant...

\- Et puis, ta langue est comme de la soie...

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses eut un rire gêné face au compliment d'Ulrich puis l'embrassa. Le brun se détourna d'elle en sortant de la poche de son pantalon du lubrifiant qu'il déposa sur le côté. Et il se tourna vers Aelita en se mettant au-dessus d'elle.

\- As-tu des capotes, chérie ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Euh, bien sûr... Dans mon tiroir.

Ulrich sourit à sa chère et tendre, puis fouilla dans son tiroir pour sortir un préservatif de la boîte. Il déposa à côté avec le lubrifiant.

Autoritaire, le brun enleva la culotte qui était à ses yeux le dernier rempart. Il prit le lubrifiant et en fit couler sur ses doigts, tout en positionnant Aelita qui avait déjà les jambes écartées. Il pénétra un doigt à l'intérieur de son amante qui eut un petit gémissement. Ulrich lui prévint que le deuxième allait suivre alors Aelita serra le drap entre ses mains, évitant de le défaire. Elle couvrit sa bouche pour ne pas crier, afin d'éviter de réveiller tout le lycée. Alors, elle se concentra, uniquement sur son chéri. Celui-ci titilla son intimité, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le brun entama doucement un mouvement de ciseaux afin de préparer son ange sous ses attentions. Lorsqu'Aelita fut prête, Ulrich se mit en face d'elle et lui demanda de lui enfiler la capote. Ce que fit son amante qui sourit.

Le préservatif enfilé, Ulrich allongea Aelita en lui écartant les jambes, se présenta devant son antre chaud et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Mon coeur, j'y vais...

\- D-Dépêche-toi...

Le brun enfonça peu à peu son sexe doucement en elle. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses hoqueta de douleur, les larmes aux yeux. Celles-ci furent séchées par les lèvres humides et tendres de son amant. Ulrich continua d'introduire son membre, laissant Aelita reprendre son souffle et s'habituer à sa présence. Il lui dit de se détendre, ce qui fit Aelita qui passa une main sur son bras. Le brun l'attrapa et la mit dans la sienne, joignant ses doigts vers les siens, en l'embrassant langoureusement. Le brun fit de très lents va-et-vient en elle, pour éviter de faire mal à son ange.

\- Ulrich, ça fait mal...

\- Je sais, ce que t'as à faire, c'est te décontracter, et tu verras, le plaisir va être intense...

Aelita sourit, en enroulant le cou de son beau brun et en le serrant, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, chéri, je te fais confiance.

Après avoir terminé sa phrase, Aelita embrassa doucement son amant sur la mâchoire. Ulrich continua ses va-et-viens, en lui disant que la douleur va refluer. La rose appliqua ce conseil lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de son chéri qui avait déjà une fine pellicule de sueur sur lui.

\- Plus vite, s'il te plaît... Gémit-elle en enserrant ses jambes autour du bassin d'Ulrich pour qu'il puisse la pénétrer plus profondément.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier, il alla de plus en plus vite, à la demande de son ange. Il se mit à accélérer la cadence en lui faisant arracher des cris de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus intenses. Ulrich atteint sa limite en embrassant sa Aelita en passant sa main sur son cou, et une autre sur sa cuisse. Ses coups de butoirs furent rapides que là, il fut si proche de la fin.

Il se détacha de ses lèvres et Aelita s'accrocha à lui, en sentant son odeur. Son homme sentait bon. Elle ne put résister à son parfum.

Aelita griffa le dos d'Ulrich en lâchant des cris de plaisir, tandis que le brun la pénétrait dans une ardeur inconnue. Sentant la jouissance, elle cria le nom de son amant, et Ulrich fit de même en serrant le drap du lit de son ange, évitant de le défaire. Aelita atteignit sa limite, elle sentit ses étoiles danser dans ses yeux et la jouissance prendre le dessus. Celle-ci, qui fit craquer le jeune brun, les bras autour du corps de son amante, qui se libéra en elle.

Après la jouissance, les deux amants haletèrent, et Ulrich se mit sur le dos d'Aelita. Il se retira de son intimité et la prit dans ses bras. Dans un petit instant, il la laissa s'endormir un peu, complètement épuisée.

* * *

Plus tard, Ulrich se leva, s'assit sur le lit et sortit une cigarette de son paquet qui était dans la poche de son pantalon, évitant de la réveiller bêtement, puis alluma sa clope. Il cracha la fumée, regardant Aelita s'endormir en passant sa main sur son visage. La clope au bec, Ulrich sortit son portable de ses affaires, sélectionna le mode "appareil photo", enleva le flash pour éviter qu'Aelita se prend la lumière dans les yeux et prit la photo de son ange. Le brun mit la photo de sa chérie en fond d'écran et eut un sourire, sa photo était parfaite. C'était un secret qu'il va garder que pour lui, et il ne compta rien dire à ses amis. Le brun caressa tendrement le visage de son amante, avec un doux sourire, en pensant qu'il avait de la chance d'être avec elle. Donc, il rangea son portable dans ses affaires en se tournant vers Aelita qui était encore endormie.

Il vit qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et son sourire apparaître.

\- Hmm... Ulrich ?

\- Oh, je t'ai réveillée ? Désolé, j'ai pas voulu... S'excusa le concerné.

Aelita vint se blottir derrière lui en rigolant, caressant son corps du bout des doigts. Le brun, excité, se tourna vers elle, la clope à la main, et revint dans le lit avec Aelita. Sa Aelita. Quelle belle sensation magique après l'amour. Dehors, la neige cessa moins de tomber.

Ulrich saisit la couette, se mit derrière Aelita en la serrant contre elle, et se couvrit.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plaît... Insista Aelita en le fixant.

\- Merci beaucoup, mon coeur. Sourit Ulrich qui accepta son aide.

Après s'est couvert avec Aelita, Ulrich réchauffa son amante dans la couette. Il put entendre celle-ci rire.

\- On n'aura plus froid comme ça. Sourit-elle avant d'embrasser son chéri.

\- Ouais.

Les deux amants continuèrent de discuter, de tout et de rien. Aelita attendit qu'Ulrich finit de fumer sa clope puis, elle caressa les bras puissants de son beau brun. Celui-ci s'excusa pour se lever, ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre, jeta sa clope terminée et partit rejoindre son amante qui l'attendit dans le lit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et la serra fort contre elle.

\- Aelita...

\- Oui ? Répondit la concernée.

\- Je... Je t'aime.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses était surprise par ces trois petits mots alors, elle embrassa Ulrich qui allait faire de même à sa princesse.

\- Moi aussi, chéri.

Le brun était comblé, Aelita aussi. Tous les deux s'endormirent paisiblement, collés l'un à l'autre, dans un beau soir d'hiver.

FIN

* * *

Eh ben, il paraît que je n'ai pas fait cette fic d'hiver avec le couple Ulrich/Aelita. Je suis certaine qu'il y a des fans de ce couple Code Lyoko dans le coin. Pour cette fic et pour l'honneur de cette série animée que j'ai adoré. J'ai balancé une musique qui est une forte et belle inspiration pour l'hiver.

_**BY ME - Espoir**_

Ni vu, ni connu, on va pas se mentir !

* * *

_Coin des persos :_

Ulrich _*choqué*_ : 'Tain, elle a osé...

Moi _*fière de son coup*_ : Eh ouais, connard ! Je t'ai battu haut-la-main !

Aelita _*rouge pivoine*_ : Oh... Mon... Dieu !

Moi : Eh ben alors, t'as l'air choquée ! ( C'est sûrement le fait qu'elle a vu le corps d'Ulrich lors de sa première fois. )

Ulrich : T'es vraiment une perverse !

Moi : Oh, j'assume ! Mais tu sais, je peux faire pire ! Lorsque tu vas te faire baiser par William Dumbar. Et Dieu merci que cet enfoiré ne m'a pas entendue là où je suis. _*se mit à rire sadiquement, en surfant sur son nouveau iPhone 4s qui a la même couleur que son haut*_

Ulrich _*paniqué*_ : Merde, cette auteure perverse est tarée, il n'y a pas de doute...

Odd : Ca, tu l'as dit, avec elle, nous allons y rester...

Moi : Ouais, ouais... Sur ce, tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à envoyer vos reviews sur cette nouvelle fic pour cette belle année 2020.


End file.
